


Hold Your Breath, Count To Ten

by preciouslittletime



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciouslittletime/pseuds/preciouslittletime
Summary: It starts like this.On the set of the Basquiat music video Changgu is wearing a collar.
Relationships: Ko Shinwon/Yang Hongseok/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46
Collections: The DS9CU





	Hold Your Breath, Count To Ten

**Author's Note:**

> Uh....sometimes we all have thoughts. Sometimes we put those thoughts into words. Sometimes those thoughts come from Changgu looking slightly too into a collar around his neck.

It starts like this.

There’s dust in Shinwon’s eyes and the makeup artist keeps buzzing around him like a gnat. After the sixth time he smears his eyeliner, she hands him a napkin and he’s dabbing away his tears like a well-bred lady.

“Why are you crying?” asks Changgu earnestly.

He, Hongseok, and Shinwon are squirreled away under the scaffolding in the middle of a dusty lot. The music video is going to be shot in the span of a day and the schedule is tight. They’re doing the individual shots first, the big dance sequence when the sun starts to set.

As of now, the sun is directly above, casting a shadow directly pinpoint down on one of the plywood planks. They’re in various states of undress for lunch time and the rest of the boys have sought out their own little patch of shade. It’s miserably hot, windy, dusty, and Shinwon would probably sell an organ to not be in pants and combat boots on a day like today.

“I’m not crying, just dirt keeps getting in my eyes.” He blinks twice, opening his eyes as wide as they’ll go in between so he can get the grit out.

Hongseok is pointing his little pink hand-fan down into his leather pants through the gap he’s created with his thumb. “Well  _ I  _ might cry.”

“Why?” Again, Changgu is oblivious, too earnest for his own good.

“Leather,” Hongseok says with a sigh. “Hot.” 

Shinwon offers him the juice box he's got in hand. He puts it right up to Hongseok’s pouty lips, and Hongseok sucks it down until the straw gurgles. Shinwon feigns offense and then picks up another off the table beside him. His own personal supply.

“We won’t be out here too long,” Changgu supplies with ever-bright positivity. “At least most of the camera blocking is the same as the show.”

Shinwon observes the way Changgu’s bare arms flex with tension as he lifts his fan close to his face. It makes his mouth go dry every time he notices just how built-up solid Changgu has gotten. He’s leaning back in a chair, neck exposed long and vascular, the plastic manacle locked tight around it. 

It starts like this.

It’s meant to be a joke when he grabs hold of the chain. It feels like a toy in his hand, like a party decoration. He wraps the plastic links around his knuckles; once, twice, taught. Then he yanks hard enough for it to put pressure on Changgu’s throat. 

Hongseok snaps his head up in shock when he hears the strangled cry come from Changgu’s open lips. Shinwon’s halfway through laughing, halfway through saying something smart, and it dies on his tongue with the way Changgu lolls his head to the side to look at him through the lace of his fluttering eyelashes.

Hongseok searches for Shinwon’s eyes and he knows he’s reflecting back the same dumbstruck expression like a mirror. They turn back to Changgu, whose cheeks are pinker than they were from just the summertime heat. He’s breathing shallowly, licking the makeup off his lips, letting the bottom of his tongue scrape against his lower line of teeth. Embarrassment seems to crash into him like a wave and he sits stock straight back up in his chair to pour every ounce of focus onto his phone screen.

“Uh?” Hongseok starts, looking between them.

“No,” Changgu sighs. “Nope. No.”

Shinwon feels the corners of his mouth tugging up towards his cheeks. “Changgu…”

“Please just drop it?”

The director calls them back with a thundering clap and a megaphone. Hongseok shares a scene with Changgu where he’s being dragged along by his neck and they have retake it four times.

The matter is not dropped.

It starts like this.

It’s a few days later and they’ve finished an event and the dorms are quiet with sleep. Shinwon is lying hip to hip with Hongseok in his twin bed with their slacks still on. Hongseok has his shirt unbuttoned far enough that Shinwon can idly slide his finger beneath the starched fabric, catching his nipple and pinching until he squirms. Each time he does the force of his legs would knock Shinwon off the mattress if it weren’t for his arm anchored under Hongseok’s head.

For days there’s been a tension hanging in the air like an opaque fog. Shinwon can’t concentrate on anything, even the little flash game he’s playing on his phone. He wants to lean over, plant a kiss on Hongseok’s parted lips. But they’re waiting.

“No response?” Hongseok asks. His voice molasses thick and heady. 

“Not yet.”

It’s a tenuous agreement, but boys in their twenties with no outlet have to direct their energy somewhere. Shinwon and Hongseok have enough for each other and then some. Changgu takes the rest with his fingers, sucks it off each digit, comes when called like he’s greedy for it. That’s what shocks Shinwon the most. That somehow Changgu wants them both like he’s starved for their attention. That it’s not a matter of convenience, somebody to help you itch a scratch you can’t reach.

When Changgu comes into the room, he slides his long body between Shinwon and Hongseok even though there isn’t enough room on the bed. It means that half his front is draped over Shinwon, leg nestled between his own open ones, and Hongseok molds himself to Changgu’s back possessively. 

“Sorry I was asleep,” Changgu says. He’s in a pair of mid-thigh running shorts and a loose t-shirt with a stretched out collar, which Hongseok stretches even more and kisses the exposed skin. Changgu’s eyes shutter and he leans into Shinwon to kiss him like he’s been counting the hours until he got  _ this _ text.

Shinwon presses his lips up into Changgu as best as he can from the weight of the two boys combined. Changgu tastes like strawberry lip balm and Shinwon licks it off of his mouth like that’s the only reason Changgu put it on at all. Decorative, like hard candies on a cake. Meant to be plucked off and eaten before anyone cuts a piece.

If Shinwon likes to move slow and deliberate to pull Changgu’s focus, Hongseok moves fast and rough so Changgu can’t think of anything else. It’s childish to fight over him, but they're both competitive and Shinwon has realized Changgu fancies himself a trophy. Sparkling bright and polished, shiny distraction. Shinwon and Hongseok like magpies swirling around him. 

Shinwon single mindedly bites patterns into Changgu’s throat. Hongseok lifts Changgu’s thigh, slides it back, rucks up into him so Shinwon can see the hardness of him through his slacks sliding against Changgu’s parted legs.

“We wanted to try something,” Hongseok says finally.

Changgu is panting as quietly as he can, because he knows the other boys are home and sleeping. He seems to realize his hand is tangled into Shinwon’s pressed shirt and he unclenches his fingers timidly. “Okay...” he says suspiciously against Shinwon’s hairline.

Hongseok twists behind himself and impressively doesn’t fall off the mattress with Changgu still pushing back against him. When he rights his body again he’s dangling his black necktie from earlier right in front of Changgu’s face. Shinwon leans back to see how Changgu’s eyes cross slightly to fixate on the satin fabric hanging off of Hongseok’s fingers.

“I don’t understand?” Changgu asks cautiously.

The room is heavy and hot, Shinwon’s legs are sticky in the itchy fabric of his slacks. He slides his palm up Changgu’s chest, glances at Hongseok in silent confirmation, and then nudges the heel of his palm against Changgu’s throat. 

“Here,” Shinwon says, as an offer of an explanation and Changgu’s eyes flash in understanding. In the harsh lighting of Hongseok’s bedroom they’re a pretty light brown, glittering like topaz.

Changgu just smiles. “We didn’t drop it then?”

Hongseok snorts with his nose buried into Changgu’s hair. “Obviously not. Are you crazy?”

“I’m embarrassed,” Changgu bites at his lip, wriggles against Shinwon’s hip and gives away that he’s hard in his running shorts. 

“Why?” Shinwon smiles. “It’s not weird.”

“That I like being choked?” Changgu whispers in scandal and Hongseok snorts and Shinwon feels like he’s laying on the ceiling instead of on the mattress. He’s looking down at the three of them in the tiny bed and watching Changgu’s hand on his chest and Hongseok’s mouth on Changgu’s spine.

“It’s not weird,” Hongseok confirms. The hand holding the tie comes up to cover Shinwon’s still touching Changgu’s throat. He smooths his palm against Shinwon’s fingernails and the squeezes with the smallest fraction of what Shinwon knows he’s actually capable of.

Changgu gasps, arches his back, digs his nails into the hard bone of Shinwon’s sternum. He and Hongseok catch eyes over Changgu’s shoulder and Hongseok is grinning like a cat who got the canary, yellow feathers stuck between his teeth. 

It’s a team effort to undress Changgu. Shinwon distractedly slides the t-shirt off his body, kissing praises into his chest, licking his nipples the way he knows Changgu likes. Hongseok yanks down Changgu’s shorts and briefs and doesn’t even bother helping him take them off entirely before he’s rutting against him again.

Shinwon is kneeling on the bed, ass against his heels when he pulls Changgu out of the cage of Hongseok’s arms. He’s got the necktie now and he’s holding it in two hands like he’s presenting it to Changgu like a gift. All three pairs of eyes are on it, Hongseok’s hungry, Changgu’s wide and wild.

“If you don’t like something tell us to stop and we will stop,” Shinwon says. 

Hongseok sits up and wraps himself around Changgu’s back. He kisses at Changgu’s cheek, his ear, his jaw. “We won’t hurt you,” he promises and Changgu nods. “If you like something let’s try it together, y’know?”

“I know. I trust you.”

When he ties the black satin tie around Changgu’s neck, Changgu is staring up at him. The eye contact is searing, slightly too intense for casual sex, and Shinwon’s nerves are firing with a warning to break it. He doesn’t. He stares back down at him, flicking his gaze away only to his hands which shake as he contorts the wide fabric into a slipknot. He’s searched on the internet how to make one, he’s practiced it on his headphone cables as he’s trying to fall asleep.

Changgu has an arm back behind him, a hand in Hongseok’s hair. He’s on his knees, legs spread out so his ass is on the bed sheet and his cock is straining up against his stomach. He’s got a lip trapped between his teeth so tightly that the pink skin is white, threatening to break. Shinwon has never seen Changgu so turned on by something so innocuous. It’s just a tie around his neck that’s still loose enough to fit fingers beneath a few times over.

“Are you okay?” Shinwon asks. He holds the knot, ready to slide it closed and tight.

“Yes,” Changgu says hoarsely and Hongseok laughs behind him. His mouth comes back to his cheek, pressing words into his cheekbones.

“It’s not weird, it’s pretty hot,” he says.

“Is it?” Changgu asks, unsure.

“Obviously.” “Yes.” Hongseok and Shinwon reply at the same time.

Shinwon slides the knot closed with hesitation. He leaves Changgu enough time to stop him, to have second thoughts. He doesn’t. He just moans softly, just loud enough for the boys to hear, when the bulb of the knot settles over his artery. 

Shinwon sits back on his heels and admires his work like he’s painting a landscape. Up close the black fabric against Changgu’s skin is stunning, a brush stroke. But the full work is breathtaking. His cock bobbing between his legs, Hongseok’s hand under his bicep to keep that one arm trapped up and behind him, another possessive hand snaking out over Changgu’s stomach. Changgu’s flushed cheeks and lips, already raw from the drag of his own teeth.

They reposition so Hongseok can sit on the edge of the bed with Changgu on the floor between his knees. Shinwon is stripping the buttons of his own shirt while Changgu slides his hands up Hongseok’s clothed thighs, lathes a tongue over Hongseok’s stomach. He’s always been overtly jealous of the way Changgu is obsessed with Hongseok’s body. The way Changgu likes to press his fingers in the hard muscle to test the resistance and the way he shivers when Hongseok demonstrates what little effort moving Changgu around actually takes. Hongseok glows with pride as he leans back on one hand so Changgu can skin his mouth through the divots of his abdominal muscles. He holds the necktie in the other hand, grins, yanks on the loose end so it will constrict around Changgu’s neck.

Changgu freezes and then holds onto Hongseok’s sides like he might float away. His soft cry is muffled by his lips smearing across Hongseok’s skin.

“Do you like that?” Hongseok asks. As if he doesn’t already know. Shinwon would roll his eyes if they weren’t so wide on Changgu’s profile, the worry of his brow.

Changgu nods and moves to pull at Hongseok’s zipper. He takes his cock out delicately, eyes up on Hongseok and Shinwon’s like he wants them to pay attention to every curl of his finger, every time he darts his tongue out.

Hongseok grabs hold of Shinwon then and tugs his head down hard enough their teeth clack together. If Shinwon is gentle with Changgu, he has a hard time maintaining the same restraint for Hongseok. Usually they’re having each other like boys play-fight, wrestle for fun. Because Hongseok is teeth and force and a smile when he licks around your tongue like he’s trying to get a rise out of you. Shinwon doesn’t take the bait this time, he pushes at Hongseok’s chest weakly and shuffles back on the bed.

“What’d I do?” He pouts as Shinwon stands feet first on the carpet. Changgu has his bright eyes on both of them and he still hasn’t touched. Not Hongseok, not himself. Shinwon has figured out that he likes to watch them almost as much as he likes having them ignore each other for his benefit.

“You’re trying to distract me,” Shinwon tuts. 

“Yeah well maybe I want Changgu for myself,” Hongseok quips.

“You don’t say.”

Shinwon sits on the floor with his back against the mattress. He’s at eye level with Changgu and he can see that twinkling expression as they bicker over him. It’s absurd, the way it only spurns them on. He wrestles the tie out of Hongseok’s grasp, wringing out gasp from Changgu’s mouth at the way it inadvertently loosens and tightens around his throat. Hongseok let’s him have the tie, he knows it wasn’t a feat of strength.

Hongseok tips Changgu’s chin towards with two fingers and bucks his hips up. The tip of his cock skims across Changgu’s lips. “You can have that, I think I win,” he says and then he hisses as Changgu stick out his tongue so he can fuck against it.

Shinwon's mouth is hanging open, being so close to Changgu’s on Hongseok’s cock. His skin is white hot, dick painful against his pants he was stupid not take off. Changgu sucks him off sloppy and wet and Hongseok is biting on his tongue so he won’t make a sound. It only compounds the messy noises Changgu makes in the back of his throat, spit-slick and wanton when Shinwon pulls the necktie right.

He pulls off Hongseok panting raggedly and looks at Shinwon like he’s begging for him to stop or keep going, the expression dances on a razor's edge between the two. It shoots through Shinwon like a bullet, pin prick small with an exit wound that makes him feel like he can’t take an even breath. If Changgu likes being choked then Shinwon is realizing how much he likes to be the one to do it.

Hongseok places his hand on Changgu’s cheek comfortingly and Changgu turns his gaze away to smile up at him. He cages his fingers around Hongseok’s dick, pumping him with the spit from his mouth and doesn’t look at Shinwon when he says:

“Keep going, Shinwonnie.”

Whatever he can’t take with his mouth he’s using his hand to compensate. Hongseok has both hands on the mattress so he can lift his hips up enough to fuck shallowly upwards. Shinwon observes the rolling changes to the tension in Changgu’s eyebrows when he alternates the pressure of the tie. Changgu struggles to hold in the sounds, keep his composure, and when Shinwon wraps the tie around his hand and pulls he chokes.

When he falls back Hongseok catches him by the back of his head. His hair is plastered in strands by sweat to his shining forehead, his stomach rippling with heaving breaths. “You ok, sweetheart?”

The nickname is patronizing and Shinwon hates the way Changgu blooms under it. His eyes drift closed, hand reaching out blindly to hold Shinwon’s forearm. “Yes,” he whispers and his voice sounds raw. “I’m okay. It feels good.”

Shinwon and Hongseok hold a silent conference as Changgu catches his breath. Shinwon grabs onto Hongseok’s bare thigh and digs his fingers in when Hongseok reaches for the lube in his bedside drawer. Shinwon feels how this is teetering on wrong, like he should be feeling guilty for it and feeling guiltier still for wanting to push Changgu to see how far he’ll let him go. He’s got toes on the line, and eyes on Hongseok who throws the lube in his lap.

“Shinwon,” Changgu says softly. He hadn’t even noticed that Changgu had come back from wherever he’d gone in his moment of reprieve. He looks down at the lube, up at Shinwon’s face, and back to where his hand is still resting on Shinwon’s forearm. “Get me ready?”

It starts like this.

Shinwon readjusts himself so Changgu can rest his back against his chest from his position on his knees. He can’t see his face anymore which disappoints him, but he can feel the way Changgu clenches around his finger whenever he pulls the necktie around Hongseok’s cock distending his throat. Hongseok is being uncharacteristically gentle the way he pets Changgu’s sweaty hair and pulls him off his cock so he can lay on his thigh. He whispers kind warnings to Changgu through the haze of the quiet room.  _ Careful. Shh. Not too loud. _

Changgu is bouncing on Shinwon’s hand so that he barely has to move his arm trapped between their bodies. The first finger inside him had him keening, timidly shifting his hips, but three fingers deep and Changgu is writhing on his hand and letting the tie-collar keep him upright. Shinwon thinks he might be dying. It’s physically impossible for a person's heart to beat so hard and so fast when all the blood in their body is in their dick. It’s impossible.

“Are you going to fuck him, Shinwon? Or do I have to do everything?” Hongseok says and it cuts through the humid air, pushing it in swirls around his ears.

“Are you asking because you’re actually asking my opinion or because you're going to do it anyway?” Shinwon snaps with a grin. 

Changgu leans backwards and rests the back of his head against Shinwon’s right shoulder. His back is arched and Shinwon can only see the tip of his nose. 

“Please,” he says quietly. “I feel like I’m on fire. I don’t care who. Please.”

Hongseok and Shinwon look at each one another with twin stupid shocked faces. Luckily, Changgu doesn’t seem to notice and that’s part of the reason Shinwon feels like he’s in a free fall. Typically Changgu jumps into the banter. At first it was surprising to see him go from sweet to whip smart at the slightest provocation. Now they’re used to him coming in with clever little “ _stop fighting there’s enough of me to go around_ ” or “ _if neither of you can figure it out I’ll just go take care of myself_ ”. The borderline pathetic begging is a new revelation. 

They’re careful with him when they get him up on the bed. Hongseok does the heavy lifting, maneuvering his dead weight until Changgu is on all fours. His mouth is slack and open against Hongseok’s dick, ass in the air so Shinwon can ease into him. Every time a seed of pride is rooted in his stomach at the way no amount of prep has Changgu ready to take him.

Hongseok holds the tie now and he’s got the fabric knotted around his fist. He drags Changgu up by the neck and Changgu’s arms give out from under him until all he can do is mouth at Hongseok’s cock. He’s being too loud. Far too loud. Shinwon bottoms out and grabs his hips and can’t seem to give a fuck if someone hears the whine that spills off of Changgu’s tongue heavy with Hongseok’s dick.

He’s not towing the line anymore. He’s fully stepped off to the other side, he lives there now. Hongseok’s eyes are dark on him when they fuck Changgu in tandem. Shinwon likes Changgu’s mouth, loves it. But nothing compares to the tight clutch of him and the way he rocks his hips back to meet Shinwon’s. It’s only compounded now because he’s desperate and trying to take too much too fast and the only common denominator is Hongseok choking him with the neck tie. When Hongseok pulls hard it makes Changgu exhale differently, gravely and pinched. The sound makes Shinwon float to the ceiling again.

Shinwon and Hongseok can’t stop looking at each other and yet again they’re fighting without speaking. Who Can Get the Biggest Reaction Out of Changgu, the game, the series. Shinwon is grinding into Changgu slower than what either of them can stand. He’s teasing him, pushing him down by the center of his back so he can hit that spot inside him. Hongseok is cutting off Changgu’s breathing and pushing his head up by his curls so he’ll look up at him with a mouthful of his cock. Hongseok is vocal, looking at Shinwon while he speaks.

“You like my cock in your mouth?” He says to Changgu, but his eyes are Shinwon’s and two days from now Shinwon will get him back. Get his thick lips around his dick in a utility closet after dance rehearsal so Hongseok can’t say something incendiary for once. 

It’s a good thing Changgu’s mouth is muffled because he’s not being quiet anymore. Not with the way Hongseok is really testing the limits of the new information they discovered. Shinwon has to go slow. If he doesn’t he’s going to come too fast between the high keening in Changgu’s nose or the look in Hongseok’s eyes like watching him fuck Changgu is something he doesn’t ever want to look away from.

Hongseok comes first and without a good warning. For somebody with so many prodding words to say, he only babbles when he’s close. Shinwon hears how he starts to talk nonsense and he has to slow his hips so he doesn’t come from watching it hit him. Because Shinwon likes to watch it. Because Hongseok is expressive. He purses his pouty lips, screws up his face like it feels so good he’s almost in pain. He doesn’t make much noise, but his mouth is open like a scream without sound. Changgu hums around him and Hongseok’s body shakes with a shiver.

Shinwon wretches the tie out of Hongseok’s loose fingers. He’s close now and he sits flat against the headboard so Changgu can sit in his lap. Once they’ve settled and Changgu sinks down on him, he can see how hard Changgu is. His cock leaking precome. When he reaches down to touch him Changgu almost collapses with relief. 

“Okay?” He asks and he skims a finger over the silky fabric of the tie. The fact that he’s able to keep still enough to do it is a testament to his self-control — something everyone tells him he doesn’t have nearly enough of.

Changgu blinks up at him and Shinwon thinks that it’s no small miracle that one of the most beautiful boys he’s ever seen is willing to have sex with him. For Changgu, when he’s looking at Shinwon like he is now, it’s no question that this arrangement is not a matter of convenience. Not for him. 

He responds in the affirmative by bouncing on Shinwon’s cock and whimpering. Shinwon grabs the neck tie again and Hongseok lazily replaces his grip around Changgu’s cock from where he’s laying one side next to them. Changgu has to cover his own mouth to keep himself quiet, has to squint his eyes shut so he can focus. Shinwon let’s him ride him for a moment, trying with singular attention not to come before he can appreciate Changgu being on top. 

It starts like this.

Shinwon slides the necktie over Changgu’s shoulder so the long edge is behind him. He pulls, hard, so that Changgu neck is yanked back just enough to make him arch his entire body to follow the movement. He’s over the line, can’t even see where the line was when he started. Because he  _ fucking _ loves this. He wants to burn the image of Changgu scrambling at his chest for relief into the insides of his eyelids. For the rest of his life he wants to keep the image of Changgu back bowed and whimpering, clenching on his cock, head thrown back so all he can see is the pale column of his throat.

Hongseok leans up to kiss him like he’s thankful for him doing it and he’s leaning on Shinwon’s shoulder as they watch Changgu come. His hips stutter as Hongseok strokes him through the force of it, the way it crashes into his frame and makes his stomach muscles quiver. 

“Come on, Shinwon,” Hongseok goads in his ear. “Wanna see you come inside him.”

Changgu falls bonelessly on him and Shinwon fucks up into him in a way he’s usually too afraid to do. When he finally comes, it knocks him hard enough in the chest that he half-shouts and groans with the force of it. He can’t even control the way his hips keep snapping up and Changgu gasps against his ear. Hongseok hums in the other.

It starts like this.

They’re laying in bed with Changgu in the middle and the two boys who fight over him are molded to his sides. Hongseok steals kisses from Shinwon in between pinching his exposed sides and Shinwon is caressing the angry red line on Changgu’s neck.

“Make up,” Changgu argues sleepily. “They’ll cover it with make up.”

“After they see it though,” Shinwon snickers. “We need to come up with a story.”

“He can say he’s allergic to a turtleneck,” Hongseok says. He grabs his phone, starts tapping at the screen. “I’m ordering dinner.”

“It’s June,” Shinwon laughs. “And I want a cheeseburger.” Hongseok slaps his ass and Shinwon yelps with a grin.

Changgu turns and curls into Shinwon’s chest while Hongseok orders. Shinwon sighs, settles into the pillows as comfortably as he can without falling off the mattress. Changgu’s skin is clammy and it’s too hot in the room for them to be touching and the bed is not meant for three grown men. Still, Shinwon doesn’t complain when Changgu throws an arm over his hips, traces his fingers over his tailbone.

“Are you sure you were ok with that?” Shinwon asks again just to be sure. He can see the line again and it looks more like the Great Wall now, no way to get back across. Hongseok tangles his limbs in with theirs, holding Shinwon’s hip to help them all stay in a heap on the too-small bed.

“Yeah, Changgu. Are you sure?” Hongseok emphasizes. Shinwon can feel the way Changgu smiles brightly against his chest. It makes his heart jump.

“I promise. That’s in my top three,” he says into Shinwon’s shoulder and Hongseok’s eyes widen.

“You’re ranking them? Every time you have sex?” Shinwon asks in shock.

It starts like this.

“Of course I am. Don’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/lithomancy) / [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/lithomancy)


End file.
